Crazy Thing Called Life
by Anernerk
Summary: Beck's younger sister has returned home after being treated in a rehab center. And now she has to learn how to deal with all the crazy things in her life. No one ever said living was easy.
1. OC App

So I've decided to write a Victorious OC story. I'm going to choose about six or seven characters, maybe more, depending. The deadline is March 20th. You can enter as many characters as you want, there is no limit. I already have two characters made; I will put their information at the bottom. If you want your OC to be in the story just review with the information below, please and thank you. –Anernerk

P.S. Before you fill this out saying you want you're OC to date either Beck or Jade, I'm going to say no. Sorry but I'm a huge Bade fan. Any other character you want to be paired with is fine though.

General

**Full Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

Appearance

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height & Build:**

**Style/Clothes:**

Personality

**Description:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents (why they go to HA):**

Relationships

**Tori:**

**Andre:**

**Jade:**

**Beck:**

**Cat:**

**Robbie:**

**Halee (my OC):**

**Ryan (my OC):**

Life

**Their Story:**

**Family:**

**Struggles/Fears:**

**Picture: (optional)**

* * *

><p>My OCs:<p>

#1 General

**Full Name:** Halee (pronounced like Halle) Ann Oliver

**Nickname(s):** Hals, Lee

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Grade:** Sophomore

Appearance

**Hair Color:** Light brown with caramel highlights

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Height & Build:** Average height, Dancer body

**Style/Clothes:** Skinny jeans, floral skirts, cute dresses, Sandals, heels/pumps, plain t's with blazer, belts, costume jewelry= girly girl.

Personality

**Description:** Sarcastic and outspoken. Sweet when she wants to be. Flirtatious and a bit of a party girl. Adventurous and sometimes reckless.

**Likes:** People she knows she can trust, Turning something boring into something fun, Shopping, Not letting people tell her what to do, Being skinny

**Dislikes:** Feeling weak and vulnerable, Disappointing the people she cares most about

**Talents (why they go to HA**): Singings, Acting, Dancing

Relationships

**Tori:** She has never met Tori before, but when she returns to school she likes her. They're not as close as she is with all the others, but she thinks Tori is a nice and talented girl.

**Andre:** She's always had a bit of a crush on Andre, but since he's her brother's best friend she doesn't push it. But that doesn't stop them from flirty and joking around with each other.

**Jade:** She absolutely loves Jade. She always has and always will, they have a special bond. She loves that Jade makes her brother so happy and even though they fight she knows they really do love each other. (Yes she's a total Bade fan!)

**Beck:** Her big brother. She loves him more than anyone. She hates disappointing him or making him mad at her. She would do anything for him. They're really close.

**Cat:** She adores Cat. She thinks she's adorable and funny. Halee's always the first one to jump to Cat's rescue if someone upsets her.

**Robbie:** She loves to flirt with him because she loves watching him blush and stutter. She finds him cute in a dorky way. She keeps trying to hook him up with Cat.

**Ryan (my OC):** Halee and Ryan have a long history. They were best friends for years and they're also exes, they didn't end well. She used to thinks he was the most amazing guy and now she can barely stand his guts.

Life

**Their Story:** Halee and Ryan were friends since fifth grade and started dating when they were in 8th grade. They were good until they went to Hollywood Arts for high school. After that Ryan started treating her like she wasn't important and he even cheated on her a few times. As she dealt with an unfaithful boyfriend she was struggling with her dancing and when one of the girls in her class told her she needed to cut down on the carbs she began to think she was fat. She became anorexic and bulimic. When her mother found out she sent her away to Aspen Springs Treatment Center. She's been gone for ten months and now she's back at Hollywood Arts for her sophomore year.

**Family:** Beck and Halee's parents are rich snobs who neither of them can stand, why do you think Beck lives in an RV outside his house. Their father is a high ranking corporate lawyer who is usually out of town and their mother is the CEO of a big corporate. Halee's relationship with her mom is bad because her mom doesn't want anyone knowing her daughter went away to a Rehab Facility, so Halee is supposed to tell people she was staying with her Grandma in Canada.

**Struggles/Fears:** Anorexia, Bulimia

#2 General

**Full Name:** Ryan James Parks

**Nickname(s):** Ry, Parks

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Grade:** Sophomore

Appearance

**Hair Color:** Dark brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Height & Build:** Tall, Not too muscular

**Style/Clothes:** T-shirts, polos, jeans, Nike sneakers, sunglasses

Personality

**Description:** He comes off as a sweet guy at first, but sometimes he lets his inner jerk shine through. He's a player and everyone knows it but they don't care. He's popular and cocky. (He wasn't always like this).

**Likes:** Being the center of attention, flirting with hot girls

**Dislikes:** Being rejected, being made a fool of

**Talents (why they go to HA**): Acting, musician

Relationships

**Tori:** He doesn't really know her, but he thinks she's totally hot. He's tried to flirt with her a few times, but she kind of just laughs and walks away which pisses him off.

**Andre:** He knows that Andre hates his guts because of Halee and he doesn't really care. Whenever they see each other in the halls they stare each other down.

**Jade:** He's not stupid, he stays away from Jade. He knows that she can be mean and he also knows that if she got the chance she'd kill him and hide his body for how he treated Halee.

**Beck:** Him and Beck avoid each other completely. He knows Beck's not a fighter, but he thinks if they ever got stuck in a room together Beck would probably beat the daylight out of him, not that he's scared of him or anything.

**Cat:** He thinks the little red head is one hot girl, but she's a little too ditzy for his liking. She gets on his nerves a lot.

**Robbie:** He thinks Robbie is such a dork. He picks on him in front of the girls at school to try to impress them. He's always taking Rex and using him as a football.

**Halee(my OC):** Like I said, they have a long history. He cared about her, he still does but once they got to high school he just wanted to be popular so bad. He kind of feels guilt for treating her the way he did but he won't admit it.

Life

**Their Story:** When he got into high school he started turning into a completely different person. He wanted to be popular so he did whatever it took to get there. He cheated on Halee multiple times and every time she would forgive him, which he didn't understand but he accepted. When Halee went away to live with her Grandma in Canada, they didn't break up, but they didn't talk so he assumed it was over and he was fine with that since he was going to dump her anyways. (He doesn't know the real reason she left).

**Family:** Ryan's mom is the sweetest woman alive. She would do anything for him and he hates upsetting her, so he tries to keep things from her. His dad is an abusive jerk, who is now in prison. For the longest time the only person who knew of his father's abuse was Halee. She would beg him to tell someone but he never did. His mom tried to leave multiple times, but she was too weak. Finally after getting fed up, Ryan took a shovel to his dad's head and called the police will he was unconscious.

**Struggles/Fears:** Abuse

* * *

><p><strong>I'll put pictures of these two on my profile. I tried to put the links on here, but it's not working.<strong>


	2. OC Selection

Hey guys so I just wanted to thank everyone for sending in their OCs, they were all really great. I have chosen eight characters that I really like.

Theodore Max Richards

Charles Henry Knight

Trent Jamal Miller

Ariana Marie Alejandro

Daniel Michael Alejandro

Ethan Mark Miller

Decoda Stone

Meghan Isabel Valentine

To the people who submitted these character: If at any time you don't like what I'm doing with your character, please just PM me and let me know. We'll work something out.

Again thanks to everyone who submitted a character. You're all great. I hope you all read my story. It would make my day (: -Anernerk


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the extremely long first chapter. I wanted to make sure I showed everyone interacting with Halee in some way. Some people only make short appearances, but that's only because I needed to fit everyone in. Please, please tell me what you think by reviewing. -Anernerk**

**P.S. If anyone can find the Boy Meets World reference in here comment telling me where it is and I will give you a special shout out in the next chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Victorious go to Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>"Beck," He hears a voice call from behind him. Beck turns around to see a young girl wearing ripped jeans, black heels, and a white scoop neck t-shirt paired with a navy blue blazer, dragging her luggage behind her. He smiles when she stops in front of him. She let's go of the handle on her suitcase and throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her tightly. "How've you been," He asks when she pulls away. "Fine I guess, but I've seriously missed Cali weather. And I need to get my tan on, look at me, I'm a ghost," She says with a laugh. Beck shakes his head and chuckles. "Ready," He asks grabbing her luggage.<p>

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought some back up," Beck says stopping just outside the airport door. "Wha..," Halee starts to ask before getting hugged tightly from behind. "Hey beautiful," A male voice whispers in her ear. "Miss me?" She turns around in his grip. "Miller, you honestly have no idea how much I've missed you," Halee says with a giggle. She hugs him tightly around the torso. "Ethan, Halee, any day now," Beck yells to them, already half way to the truck. Halee laughs taking Ethan's hand and dragging him to Beck's truck.

* * *

><p>"So what's new around here," Halee asks as Beck pulls out of the airport parking lot. Beck gives Ethan a look. "Well don't freak out but Jade and I broke up," He tells his sister. After a few minutes of silence he looks at her. "Did you hear what I said," He asks. "Yeah, but you told me not to freak out," She says calmly. "What happened?" Beck runs his hand through his hair. "We've been fighting a lot and I couldn't take it anymore. I think a break will be good for us," He tells her. "And you're sure it's just a break," Halee asks concerned. "Is it ever not just a break with me and Jade? Don't worry Hals, everything will be fine," Beck says. Halee gives Ethan a worried look.<p>

* * *

><p>[Next Day]<p>

Beck and Halee walk into the front entrance of Hollywood Arts. "There's my girl," Andre says leaning against his locker. Halee giggles and runs up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me," She asks pulling away. Beck walks up beside them. "You know I did," Andre tells her, poking her in the stomach. Halee notices a brunette standing with Andre.

"Halee this is Tori Vega, Tori this is Halee, Beck's sister," Andre introduces. "Nice to meet you," Tori says with a smile. "You too, wait did he say Vega as in you're related to Trina," Halee asks. Tori nods. "Yeah she's my sister," She says. "I'm so sorry," Halee says patting her arm. "I get that a lot," Tori says with a laugh. "Halee," A female voice calls from behind them. They all turn.

"Jade," Halee says excitedly. Jade smiles and Halee makes her way over to give her a hug. "Was I dreaming or did Jade just smile," Tori asks surprised. Beck shrugs. Halee walks back up to them. "Me and Jade are going to head to the café before the bell, so I'll see you third period," She tells Beck. "Okay," He says. She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Bye baby," Andre says kissing her cheek. She giggles and Beck rolls his eyes. "Bye Tori," She says waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I've missed you so much," Halee says linking arms with Jade as they walk to the Hollywood Arts Café. "I've missed you too Hals. It's been so boring around here without you," Jade tells her. After getting their coffees they sit down at one of the small tables. "So Beck told me you guys broke up," Halee says tapping the cover of her coffee cup. Jade sighs heavily. "Yeah," She says softly. "And," Halee says looking at her. "And what," Jade asks confused. "And when are you guys getting back together," She says throwing her hands in the air. Jade sighs again, running her finger around the rim of her coffee mug. "I don't know if we are this time," She tells her. Halee nearly chokes on her coffee. "Excuse me," She coughs. "What do you mean?"<p>

Before Jade can answer a group of boys appear behind them. "Heard you were back," Says one of them. The girls turn around to face them. "I am," Halee says simply. "Why didn't you call," He asks annoyed. Halee gives him an exasperated look. "Seriously, why would the hell would I do that! If you haven't figured it out Ryan we're over," She snaps. "Babe are you really gonna be like that," He asks with a cocky smirk, reaching his hand out to touch her face. She slaps it away and Jade scoffs. "Someone's a little touchy," Says Trent Miller with an arrogant grin. "Seriously, just leave me alone. Stay out of my way; I'll stay out of yours. We can pretend we never knew each other okay," Halee tells Ryan.

Ryan looks like he's about to say something until Chuck Knight puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "She's not even worth the breath man," He says obviously not worrying about the girls hearing him. "You know what," Jade says about to stand up. Halee pulls her back down. "It's fine Jade. You know he's right; I'm not worth it so why do you boys scurry along and have a nice day k? Bye," She says with a sarcastic wave. Trent scoffs and Ryan mumbles a 'whatever' as Chuck pushes him towards the door.

The girls turn back around to the table. Halee puts her head on her hands. "It's gonna be okay Halee," Jade says trying to comfort her. Halee lifts her head and sighs. "I don't even want to think about him anymore. Back to what you were saying about you and Beck," She says. The bell rings. Jade stands up and says, "Gotta go to first period." Halee rolls her eyes. "You're not off the hook. We'll talk about this later," She tells her. Jade blows her a kiss and walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Theo Richards turns when he hears the door of the sound room creek open. "First day back and you're already skipping first period," He says with a smile when he sees Halee walk through the door. She gives him a smile and shrugs. "Why are you skipping first period," She asks walking up to him. "I'm working on a new song," He says pulling the guitar strap over his head and putting the guitar aside. He stands up and pulls her into a hug. "I've missed you," He says into her hair. "I've missed you too," She says softly, kissing his cheek. "How are you," He asks he looking into her eyes. She rolls her eyes and pushes away from him. "I'm fine," She says. "I eat three square meals a day." "Good to hear," He chuckles. "So you're cured?" Halee runs her finger over the strings of his guitar. "Well no, I'll never truly be cured. Anorexia is a struggle I'll have to live with, but I'm trying. It's not always easy, but it's getting better," She says. Theo nods.<p>

"Yo Theo did you find my sheet music in here anywhere," Daniel Alejandro asks walking into the room looking down at a piece of paper. "Yeah man I'm pretty sure it's in the sound booth," Theo tells him. "Hey Daniel," Halee speaks up, causing the boy to look up. "Halee, when'd you get back from Canada? How's your Grandma," He asks with a smile. "I got back yesterday, and she's uh good," Halee lies. "Ari's gonna be so happy that you're back," He tells her. "Don't tell her I'm back. I'll see her third period anyways," Halee tells him. He nods and walks into the sound booth. He returns a few seconds later holding his sheet music. "Well I gotta get back to class, but I'm happy you're back Hals," He says walking up to her. She pulls him into a hug. "I'll catch you at lunch," She says pulling away. He nods and leaves. Halee sighs. "I should probably get to class too, I'll see you at lunch right," She asks. "Of course, you know I always save you a seat," Theo tells her. She blows him a kiss as she opens the door and he chuckles.

* * *

><p>[Third Period]<p>

Robbie feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Halee standing over him with a smile. "Halee, hey," He says returning her smile. She leans over and kisses his cheek. "How've you been Robbie," She asks taking a seat next to him. He smiles, his face a little red from her kiss. "I'm good. How about you," He asks. Halee shrugs. "You know." "Hey what is this, the dork got some cheek action but not me," Says an annoyed voice. Halee laughs. "Oh of course Rex, I am so sorry," She says leaning over to peck the puppet's cheek. "I love this woman," Rex says dreamily causing Halee to giggle.

"Look who actually came to school today, the good witch of the West," Rex says when a girl with brown hair and purple highlights walks through the door. She rolls her eyes at his comment. "Halee you're back," The girl says when she sees the younger Oliver sitting next to Robbie. "Yeah I got back yesterday, how've you been Sophie," Halee asks hugging the other girl. Sophie shrugs. "Uh you know, same old same old around here," She says smoothing out her floral dress and sitting down on the chair next to her. "So how's your Grandma," Sophie asks. Halee looks at Robbie who gives her a sympathetic look. "She's good I guess," She tells her.

"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there. Don't you know…you spin me out of control Ooh ooh ooh," Cat enters the room singing. "Cat," Halee squeals excitedly, jumping out of her seat to run to her. "Halee," Cat squeals equally as excited. The two girls hug. "I'm so happy you're back, we've all really missed you," Cat says bubbly. "I've missed everyone too Cat," She tells her.

"When'd you get back," Asks another female voice from behind them. They turn to see the tall Latina. "Yesterday," Halee says walking up to her. "And you didn't call because," Ariana asks. "Sorry," Halee says flashing a charming smile. Ari rolls her eyes and pulls Halee into a hug. "Girl you're lucky I love you," She says with a laugh. Andre and Tori walk through the door and Ari turns to them. "Did you know she was back," She asks Andre, pointing to Halee. "Yeah, Beck and Ethan picked her up at the airport yesterday," He says taking a seat. "Was I the only one out of the loop," Ariana asks throwing her hands in the air. "No, the only ones who knew I was coming back were Beck, Jade, Miller, Theo, Andre, Robbie, and Cat," Halee says naming the people off on her fingers. "Oh wow I feel so much better now," Ari says sarcastically. "Daniel and Sophie didn't know either; I wanted to surprise you guys. If anything you should feel special," She tells her friend. Ariana rolls her eyes and throws her hand. "Whatever," She says with a smile, sitting down in the seat next to Sophie.

Beck and Jade walk into the room at approximately the same time, bumping into each other causing Jade to grumble and Beck to mumble a 'sorry'. Jade slumps into a seat in back while Beck takes the seat next to Andre. Halee sighs annoyed and sits next to Jade. "I'm not liking this thing between you two," She says keeping her eyes on the back of Beck's head. Jade crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. "You two are being ridiculous, why don't you guys just kiss and make up," Halee whispers. Jade shrugs causing Halee to roll her eyes.

"Good morning my starry-eyed pupils," Sikowitz says walking into the room. Halee sees Beck sneak a quick glance at Jade. "Do I have to do everything for you two? I'm not a couple's counselor you know," She says to Jade who stays quiet. "So class I wanted to let you all know that I will be holding auditions for the new play I've written. It's going to be smashing," Sikowitz tells the class. "Smashing," Tori leaning over and whispers to Andre who shrugs. Halee looks at Jade who is looking at Beck, who keeps sneaking glances at Jade when she's not busy looking at him and it starts to piss Halee off. Riffling through her bag she finds the apple Pamela, the housekeeper, made her take this morning.

She takes it and throws it at the back of Beck's head. "Oww," He shouts rubbing the spot the apple had hit. "What the hell Halee?" The whole class is now looking at her. "You two are driving me insane. You need to get back together now," She says looking from Jade to Beck. Jade glares at her for causing such a commotion and Beck stays quiet. "Seriously you guys have nothing to say," Halee says annoyed. Jade grabs her bag off the floor and stands up. "Jade," Halee says grabbing her arm. Jade shakes her off and leaves the room. Beck turns around uncomfortable.

"Good to have you back Miss. Oliver, but if you could please keep the couple counseling to a minimum this year that would be greatly appreciate, thank you," Sikowitz tells her. "Sorry Sikowitz," She apologizes looking down. The bell rings and most of the students are out of the room in a flash. Beck turns to Halee. "Stay out of this," He says to her. "I'm just trying to help Beck. It's obviously you guys both want to be with each other," She tells him annoyed. "You can't always fix everything Halee. Just leave it alone," He snaps. She's a little taken back by his attitude. He runs his hand through his hair frustrated and leaves the room. "Great my first day back and I've already managed to get two people mad at me," She sighs. "Don't let it get you down beautiful, you know they're just stubborn," Andre tells her patting her head. "They'll stop being mad and realize you're right eventually." He leaves the room with Tori in tow.

* * *

><p>[AN: Hollywood Arts Preschool lunch is earlier than Hollywood Arts. Cat and Halee both have a free period for 4th.]

"I have to pick up Meghan for lunch, you wanna come," Cat asks with a smile. "Yes, seeing Meg is just what I need right now," Halee says happily, walking out of the room with Cat. As they exit the room, Halee is slammed to the ground by a body knocking into her. "Umf," She groans pushing herself onto her elbows. "Halee, I am so sorry," A girl with chestnut hair and eyes as blue as the ocean apologies. "Decoda, hey it's fine," She getting back to her feet. "Why are you in such a rush?" "I have to bring my sister her lunch, but I have a big test next period. I'm just a little frantic," Decoda says sighing heavily.

"Well me and Cat are going to get Meghan for lunch, we could bring Madison hers for you," Halee tells her. "Really," Decoda says. "Because that would be great of you." "Of course," Halee tells her. Decoda pulls a brown paper bag out of her bag. "Thank you guys so much, I owe you," She says handing it to Halee. "Don't worry about it, but we seriously need to hang out sometime now that I'm back," Halee tells her. "Defiantly, well I gotta go but I'll see you later. Thanks again," Decoda says walking away.

"Halee," A cute eight year old screams when she sees Halee standing with Cat. She runs up to her and throws her arms around her neck. Halee picks her up and hugs her tightly. "I've missed you Monkey," Halee tells her. "I've missed you too Hedgehog," Meghan says. Halee puts her back down on the ground. "So are you all better?" Halee sighs. "Not completely, but I'm good enough to be home as long as take care of myself," She tells her honestly.

"Madison," Cat calls when she sees Decoda's younger sister walk out of the school building. "Hey Cat, hey Halee," She says walking up to them. "Decoda had a test this period so we told her we'd bring you this," Halee tells her handing over the brown bag. "Thanks," Madison says looking in it. "Mmm ham and cheese…again." Halee chuckles and says, "Hey why don't you come to Chubby's for lunch with us," Halee offers. "Really," Madison asks excitedly. Halee nods. "So what says you girls buy us some milkshakes," Meghan asks sticking her bottom lip out in a pout and giving them the puppy dog eyes. "I think we can do that," Halee says. "Oh me too, me too," Cat squeals, raising her hand in the air. Halee laughs and pulls Cat's arm down. "Yes Cat you too," She tells her. The four girls walk off school property, in search of creamy milkshakes and delicious cheeseburgers


	4. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Please leave reviews, and I'll love you forever. -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Oh and just so everyone know, I decided to change the rating of this story to T, because it has underage drinking and mature references.**

* * *

><p>"He won't talk to me. I think he's really mad," Halee says rolling onto her stomach on Ethan's bed. "You know Beck can't stay mad at you for long. Now you're supposed to be helping me," Ethan says holding up two shirts.<p>

"The blue one, it'll bring out your eyes," Theo says walking into the room, his hand in a bag of chips. Ethan and Halee give him a weird look as he plops down on a beanbag chair. "What isn't that something you would say," He asks Halee. She laughs and shakes her head. "He's right, but I don't know why you're freaking out, it's just a date," She says sitting up. Ethan shrugs. "Plus Henry's not even that cute," She adds.

"Since when is it all about looks," Theo asks. "It's not, but we both know that Miller's only going out with him to hopefully get some and let's face it I could show him a better time than Hairy Henry," She says smugly. Ethan sighs. "Well if tonight doesn't go well I might just take you up on that offer," He says, his attention turned to his closet. "Ooh baby I wish you would," Halee giggles. Theo rolls his eyes. "You two are ridiculous. If Miller was straight you guys would date each other," He says.

Halee shrugs. "I've been trying to convert him, but all those showers together don't seem to be doing the trick," She says sticking her hand in the chip bag. Theo raises and eyebrow and looks at Ethan. "Showers," He says. "Do those really happen?" Ethan laughs and Halee gives him a sly grin. "You'll never know," She says. "Okay how do I look," Ethan asks turning to his two best friends. "Hot," Halee says. "Too hot for Hairy Henry." "You look good man," Theo agrees. Ethan gives them thumbs up and grabs his keys off of his dresser.

"Ethan," Shrieks a young girl as she runs into the room. She quickly hides behind him as an older boy comes in after her. "What is going on," Ethan asks his voice suddenly parental. "She cut up all of my comic books," Tommy yells, waving around a shredded book. Ethan looks behind him and down at his 8 year old sister. "Rae why would you do that," He asks. "I needed pictures for my project. I didn't think he'd mind," She says sweetly. "I'm sorry." "Tommy, she said she's sorry," Ethan says, turning to his 10 year old brother.

"You always give into her, it's not fair," Tommy groans. Raleigh sticks her tongue out at him. Halee laughs. Rae walks over to her. "You believe I'm sorry right Lee -Lee," She asks. "Of course I do Rae, but next time you should ask permission," Halee says playing with the young girls curls. Tommy groans again. "I'll take you to the store and buy you some new comics okay Tommy," Halee tells him. The boy's face lights up.

Jade walks into the room. "Hey people," She says plopping down next to Halee. Tommy and Raleigh exchanged scared looks and leave the room. "Why are you dressed like that," Jade asks pointing her finger at Ethan. "He's going out with Hairy Henry tonight," Halee informs her. "Eww," Jade says scrunching up her nose. Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Are you not mad at me anymore," Halee asks looking at the older girl. She sighs. "I guess not, but don't do it again," She says. Ethan looks down at his watch. "I've gotta go. Thanks for watching Tommy and Raleigh. I love you," He says kissing Halee's head. "I know," She says with a smile. "Night guys," He says waving to Jade and Theo. "Have fun with Henry's back hair," Jade yells to him. "Eww," Theo chuckles.

* * *

><p>Ryan whispers sweet things into the pretty blonde's ear as she sips on a martini. "You want to come home with me," He asks smugly. The girl in his lap giggles and nods. Chuck smirks at his best friend while he drinks his scotch.<p>

"This is a really nice club. How'd you get us in," The red head attached to Trent's hip asks. He shows her his fake ID. "Nice," She says with a seductive smile.

"Hey baby," Says a brunette as she wraps her arms around Chuck from behind. "Courtney," Chuck smirks bringing her around to sit on his lap. "How've you been?" "Well my night just got a lot better if that answers your question," She says smirking, playing with his tie.

She looks over at Ryan. "I heard your girl's back," She says. Ryan scoffs. "She's not my girl," He says disgusted. "Well either way I heard she's a liar," She tells him. "What'd you mean princess," Trent asks, leaning forward, curiously. "I heard she was in rehab at the Springs," Courtney tells them, smirking. "What," Chuck chuckles. "I heard that too," The red head says, still attached to Trent. "So what she's some kind of druggie," Ryan asks annoyed.

"I heard they caught her starving herself," The blonde on his lap says. Chuck laughs. "I knew that girl was drama. Good thing you got rid of that baggage Ry," Trent muses. Chuck smirks at him. Ryan turns to the blonde and kisses her feverously to drown out the noise.

* * *

><p>"So…," Henry says rubbing his hands together. Ethan nods and looks away. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Henry says excusing himself. Ethan walks up to the bar. He rubs his hands over his face in frustration.<p>

"Tough night ay," Says a deep voice. Ethan looks over to his left to see a guy in nice formal attire addressing him. "Uh yeah, awful date," Ethan mumbles. "Sorry mate, buy you a drink," The guy asks. If it wasn't the sexy Australian accent that drew you in or his shaggy blonde hair, then his baby blues would stop you dead. "Nah I'm good," Ethan says. "Aww come on, why not," The guy says.

"I'm underage," Ethan whispers. The guy rolls his eyes. "Two beers," He says to the bartender, holding up two fingers. He flashes his ID. "It's a fake," The Australian whispers. "I'm Samuel, call me Sam." "Ethan." The bartender drops the beers in front of the two guys. They turn so their backs are pressed against the bar. Samuel sees Henry exit the bathroom.

"Looks like you need to get back to that awful date," He says. "If you ever want to, I don't know, have a good date, call me." He slips his number into Ethan's hand and winks as he walks past him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are we watching," Ariana groans at the awful movie. "This is a classic," Jade says. "It's not classic, it's ancient," Ari says. "Who even invited you," Jade snaps. "Will you two just stop," Halee says. "You should know better than to put them in the same room," Theo whispers. Halee shrugs.<p>

"What up amigos," Daniel says walking into the living room. "Does anyone know what a doorbell is," Jade asks annoyed. "This isn't even your house, calm down. Plus I just came here to pick up Ari," Daniel chuckles. Jade just glares at him. "Shouldn't Ethan be home by now? There's no way Henry's interesting enough for their date to still be going on," Daniel says looking at Halee.

"Well they're probably not doing much talking," Jade says, her eyes still glued to the TV screen. "Eww with Hairy Henry," Ari says looking at Halee, who shrugs. "That's what I said," She tells her. "Ditto," Jade says raising her hand. Theo and Daniel laugh.

The group stops talking when they hear the front door open. Ethan walks into the living room to see his friends lounging around. "So how's Hairy," Jade muses. Ethan rolls his eyes and throws his jacket over the arm of the couch. "You guys were right, I don't know what I was thinking, we have like zero in common," He sighs. "Told you," Halee says. "You guys didn't, did you," Ari asks. Ethan shakes his head. "Good because if you did, I would have to puke everywhere," She says. Everyone chuckles.

"The kids," Ethan asks looking to Halee. "In bed, Rae finished her project and Tommy now has a new collection of comic books," She says him happily. Ethan nods and yawns. "I feel you," Ari says standing up. She walks over to her cousin and hits his knee. "You ready to go," She asks. Daniel nods and stands up. "See you guys tomorrow," He says walking out with his cousin.

Jade stands up. "I still need to practice for Sikowitz's play audition tomorrow," She says. "God luck, but you know I'm getting the lead," Halee says putting her hand to her chest dramatically. Jade scoffs jokingly. "Bring it on," She says. Halee laughs. "Night Jade," Ethan says.

"Are you gonna walk me out," She asks dramatically. "You live right across the street," He says rolling his eyes. "Way to be a gentleman Ethan," She says sarcastically. She walks out of the living room. "Bye Jade," Ethan calls to her. He hears her laugh. "Bye Ethan," She yells. "Talk to Beck," Halee shouts to her. They hear a scoff and then the front door shuts.

"She's such a pleasant person," Theo says jokingly. "Come on you know you love her," Halee says poking his stomach. Theo rolls his eyes. "Are you auditioning for Sikowitz's play," Halee asks him. "Nah I think I'm gonna help Andre with background music. I read the script and it's not really my thing," He tells her. "A broken love, man how can that not be your thing," Ethan says sarcastically. Theo laughs.

His home vibrates. "Ugh guys I gotta go. Mom wants me home," He says reading the message. He takes Halee's feet off of his lap and stands up. Halee stands up too. "Thanks for helping with the kids," She says hugging him. He kisses her head and pulls away. "Night man," He says hugging Ethan. "Night," Ethan says as he leaves.

"Can I sleep here," Halee asks. "Of course," He shrugs. "Still having problems with your mom?" "She acts like I don't even exist. I wish she would just leave on her trip to Paris already so I wouldn't have to see her," Halee says. "Speaking of trips, when are mom and dad coming back from Boston?" "Next week, they say they can't wait to see you," He tells her. "I can't wait to see them either. What are the doctors saying," She asks. Ethan sighs. "I think they're talking about stem cell research, I don't know. I just want something to work." Halee nods and the room is filled with silence.

"I'll race you upstairs. First one gets the side next to the window," Ethan says suddenly. "That's my side," Halee whines. He gives her an evil grin and books it. "Miller you're such a cheater," She yells running after him.

* * *

><p>Halee looks at herself in Ethan's stand up mirror. She bites her lip. "What are you thinking," He asks standing behind her. "That I need to hit the gym," She whispers. "Halee you're beautiful, stop. Any girl would kill to look like you," He tells her. "Come on I'll make you breakfast." She turns to him and nods.<p>

She's about to leave the room when she notices a piece of paper on his night stand. "What's that," She asks pointing. "What," He asks following her finger. "Oh." He goes to grab it, but Halee's too quick. She holds it up and smirks. "Who's number is this," She asks with a smirk. Ethan rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Some guy I met last night. His name's Sam, he bought me a drink," He tells her.

"He's older," Halee says. "He used a fake ID, I think he's our age," Ethan says trying to grab the paper. Halee moves her hand so he can't get it. "Details," She says. "He's Australian, blonde hair, blue eyes…he's hot okay," Ethan says with a sigh. "You're gonna call him right, because if not I will gladly take this off your hands," Halee says waving the paper around. Ethan rolls his eyes.

"I don't think you're his type," He says. Halee hands him the paper. "Well then you better take a trip done under mate," She says in a fake Australian accent. Ethan laughs. "Just go," He says pointing to the door. She leaves the room laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up shortly, I hope. Please review.<strong>


End file.
